Zoophobia: New World
by alicat305
Summary: A story of a girl that dislikes humans, but is one. One day her and her cat travel to a new world
1. Chapter 1

I read Zoophbia the other day and was hooked on the spot.

Disclaimer

: I don't own any of Zoophbia Not sure if she has a character named Ali yet, but given my name that's what im naming the main character that is mine in this one, If she does, Please let me know so I can take it down or change her name.

Chaptar 1.

" Hey weirdo, " called a group of girls in the school hall at the reddish brown haired girl in the purple jacket that had hand sown black ears sown onto the ears. " Meow, Meow," the girls laughed," we didn't know it was Halloween already." The girl hid her face in her locker, trying her best to mask her anger with a cheery smile and looked back at the girls and shot back happily, " well at lest it will be in a matter of mouths." The other girls looked at her and all started to burst out laughing and walked off. The girl named Ali let out a sigh as she banged her head into he locker. Was tat really the best she could come up with? Now thinking she could of said something else, but at lest they where out of her hair now. Ali looked at the clock, if she didn't hurry she'd be late to the buses. Ali gathered her things and slammed her locker, running just in time to get on the school bus before they left her at school. 'Dame, 'she thought as she sat nearly in the alley of the over crowed school bus ,'those girls always made me late to get on the bus and make me miss the good seats'. The bus finally made it to her stop in front and she had to get up and kind of shove and side step her way to the front of the bus. "Opps," she herd someone say just before she tripped forwards and barley caught herself. She righted herself and glared be hide her at the she knew tripped her as she got off the bus.

She didn't even bother to go inside the house when she got to the home, she just went to the back yard and crossed the small wood plank that crossed a ditch and climbed up into the tree swing her dad had hung up for her years back. She couldn't wait for the school year to be over, because next year was high school and that meant a some what new start. She took in the deep and rich smell of the rotting leaves and wood of the falling trees and sticks piled up be hide the ditch. The long ivy leaves hide her from all view and she could be herself in her own little world. Meow. She looked down at her black cat, Skittles. "Hey Skittles," she greeted him as he arched his back to rub his back on the soul of her shoe and then turned around and leapt into her lap. " I wish all humans were as nice as you Skittles. I wish I didn't have to deal with humans. A place I could be me and there were no humans." Meoww. Skittles jumped down and looked at her. Meow. " What is it Skittles?" se asked, getting up with her book bag following as Skittles took off under a fence and into a tall over grown field that Ali didn't know was behind her house. They came across a small plane that looked like it had been sitting for a while because it was covered in dust and dirt. It as getting late, So Skittles and Ali slept there for the night.

end

songs of the day

watch?v=gbOuRQNwtN4

watch?v=lN3psvKJNvQ

watch?v=KDcYSN_-A7s


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it

chapter 2

" Um what are you doing in here?" asked the person hovering over Ali as she slowly awoke. Ali jumped with a start ,siting up she looked around. The plane was open but she could no longer see the field that the plan had been in, but most importantly; where was Skittles? "I fell asleep, I am sorry I didn't think anyone could use this plane," Ali apologized sheepishly. " Well your here now, " Said the green lady, " and unlucky for you there's no way back." Ali got up not noticing the black bushy tail that trailed be hide her as she followed the lady out of the plane. "Wait hold on, where's my cat?" Ali asked. The green lady spun around on her heels and glared at the girl and spat out at her," unlike in the human world, we don't own people here in Safe Haven." " Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean ..well.. hold on . Human world. You mean were not ..," Ali trailed off confused. The lady lead Ali out and as they turned around a large black cat the size of German shepherd greeted them, " Ali your finally awake." Ali froze and asked," do I know you?" " Its me Skittles," the cat replied. " Oh...," Ali said pausing, taken back. She had always wished that her cat could talk, so she wasn't too lady showed them to what appeared to be a they all entered the shack they barely had any elbow room and were packed in like a can. The green lady said ,"hold on tight" with a smile as she pulled a garden hoes that dangled from the ceiling. The building shook and the floor opened up sending them down a wide tube. Ali screamed most of the way as they were sent through many twists and turns and was soon to be sick. Thankfully it all came to a end as they crashed landed in a ball pit.

"That was fun," Skittles said with a existed grin as Ali could be heard throwing up in the ball pit."Phil you got another one", called out the green long after a porcupine in thick rimed glasses and a track suit appeared with what looked to be a vacuum. The porcupine seemed old and not in the best of moods. As we left he could be heard grumbling ," I keep telling them the falling elevator is the wav to go, but management says slides and ball pits are more fun, but they are not the ones that clean the mess..." The porcupine was soon out of ear shout as they left the room. Ali son became overwhelmed with every new kind of creature she met. Most she had seen before, but some were were finally brought to a room with a desk and three chairs."And this is where i leave you," the lady said," someone will be in shortly to met you. ", and with that she shut the door. " What now?" Ali asked Skittles as she looked over at him. "I guess we wait," he replied as they both turned to look at the clock.

end of chapter

honestly that's all got for now, and thank you all for waiting.


End file.
